The New Scout
by Lady-Solarity
Summary: well, the title pretty much explains it all...my first fic, so feedback is GOOD...rated PG for violence (or-soon-tobe)...remenber to review!
1. Falling aslepp prolouge

~~**Disclaimer**~~ I only own my own characters in this story (so far, I only own Sailor Solar/Mei-Ling Hikari), and the plot.oh, and if you REALLY want to sue me, go ahead, cause all you get is the dust on floor (as in, I'm really broke)  
  
Please review, flames are okay, but I bite.and I've already got rabies (JK)  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
-Solarity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The New Scout Prologue.  
  
~Solar~  
  
Walking down the street, I saw a yellow blur run towards me, and not knowing that it would be unable to stop, I calmly continued on my way to my 'family' (I'm a transfer student) .Unfortunately, this girl had no brakes. As you can imagine, my schoolbooks went everywhere, and my plait, well, my plait smashed into her face. Now, its no real secret what I keep in my plait (which, by the way, goes down to my ankles). But if you don't know, I keep my daggers there.and they're hard, trust me, I've whacked myself with my plait enough times to know that much! Anyway, as I said, it slammed right into her face, and like most girls would, she started to cry. However, unlike most girls she sat on her knees, lifted her face, and cried. And cried. And guess what? She cried some more. Unable to stand any more of this torture, I bent down to help her get up. What I was NOT expecting was to be bashed over the head by someone else, don't ask me who, 'cause I honestly haven't got the faintest clue, 'cause all I saw for some time was black.  
  
~Haruka~  
  
I was walking down the street, when all of a sudden, I heard Koneko-chan* start screaming. Thinking it was our everyday soon-to-be-dusted-youma, I ducked into an alley, and transformed. Running down the street to save Usa- hime, I rounded the corner to see, to my great surprise, a *human* bent over her, and, without thinking, I punched her in the head. Usagi instantly stopped crying, stood up, and started yelling at *ME*!!! "URANUS! WHY DID YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP ME UP!!" "You were crying Koneko-chan, and I thought she was attacking you!" "Oh!" she said, "well that's ok then!" And ever the happy kitten, she bounced off down the street, leaving me with her. Mumbling to myself about certain absent-minded princesses, I took her home with me. Michi-koi was NOT going to be happy-chappy...  
  
*Koneko-chan is Hakura's little nickname for Usagi, it means 'kitten'  
  
Solarity-Oh, by the way, my muses wanna say hi. so here they are!!  
  
Hyper- *bouncing up-and-down like there's no tomorrow* Hiya!!  
  
Solarity- As you can tell, she's the crazy one  
  
Mopey- *in downcast voice* hi.  
  
S- Gomen about him, I just told him off for trying to kill Michi-chan. *mutters not nice, not nice at all*  
  
Nutella- Hai setiap orang!!  
  
S-*bashes Nutty (personal nick-name) over the head*  
  
Nutella- O! Gomen! Gomen nasi!!! What I meant to say is 'Hi everyone!!'  
  
S-mumbles about getting muses to do Indonesian pekerjaan rumah...*bashes head on convenient wall* Home work! Home work! Home work!  
  
Daria The Second- *looks at potential reviewers* "come on, even I have to admit that was funny"  
  
S-and last of all, my muse-version of my younger brother- Sorrow.he really he hates Nutella, and doesn't talk to me for an entire week when I have some!  
  
Sorrow-"."  
  
S-Sorrow, come talk to the nice people  
  
Sorrow- "no."  
  
S-SORROW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorrow- "Smeg off!"  
  
S- oooooooooo! I give up!!  
  
All (minus sorrow, whose sulking)- REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
Solarity- now wouldn't it be great to able to say that in Japanese! Oh well! Ja ne! O, yeah, if anyone can come up with a better title, e-mail me on qazwsedc13@hotmail.com 


	2. WHERE THE HELL AM I!

Hey min'na, I'm back again! Srry this chappies so short.but exams are almost here!!!  
  
Me- Sorrow, say the disclaimer. Sorrow- No. Me- *begins to sob* b-but whhhyyyyy!!!! Y-y-you n-ever do anything for-for me!!!!!! Sorrow- *smirking evilly* I know Me- *stops sobbing for a moment, and gets a certain glint in her eye* Sorrow, tell them, or I'll stick you in a room with Nutty for the rest of your miserable life Sorrow- *gasp* You wouldn't!!! Me- *raises eyebrow and smirks.kinda like vegeta* oh? Sorrow- ok, ok! Solarity-baka--- Me-Oi!!!! Sorrow- owns no characters in this story except for Mei-ling. Nor does she own anything else that belongs to Naoko Tenchi(sp?) like a life Me- Right! That's it! Daria the 2nd, go get Nutty! Then turns to look at all the sane (relatively, anyway) people giving her weird looks.oh! Uhhh.hi? Wufei walks into the room Wu-man- Get on with the story ONNA!!!!!!! Me- uhhh..okkkayyyy..  
  
Ok ppl, I've only got 1 review yet, and, to put it shortly."I'm waiting"  
  
So, review!!!  
  
Oh, yeah,  
  
'.' This means thinking  
  
"." This is talking  
  
"-.-" Is a flashback.very few of those  
  
.* Means 'explanation later'.or basically that there's a footnote if you don't understand  
  
~~~~~~ Means a scene change  
  
Oh, and this {..} means im talking  
  
The New Scout  
  
Chapter One-  
  
WHERE THE HELL AM I????  
  
  
  
3rd person  
  
When Mei-Ling woke up, the first thing she saw was a lady with aqua-colored hair sitting in a chair, playing a violin. It was a beautiful melody, reminding her of the waterfalls and rainforests back home (Australia, remember?)  
  
"Where am I?' Mei-Ling asked her  
  
"Oh! You're awake! I hope I didn't wake you?" she said,  
  
"No, you didn't. What's that song? It's really good."  
  
"Oh, thanks, I just wrote it, it's called "Waterfall Rain". by the way, my name's Ten'oh Michiru"  
  
"My name's Mei-Ling, by the way.where am I?" Mei-Ling asked again  
  
Just then another person with sandy-blond hair walks in.  
  
"Oh, and, by the way, this is Ten'oh Haruka" Michiru replied, obviously avoiding the afore mentioned subject. About then, Mei-Ling begins to lose her temper with this strange lady.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?" Mei-Ling shouts at the top of her lungs  
  
Haruka and Michiru look at Mei-Ling in surprise.they didn't expect her to lose it that quickly. she obviously wanted out.and now!  
  
All of a sudden a weird symbol appears on Mei-Ling's head. but she doesn't notice and just keeps yelling.  
  
"I'M HAPPY YOU TOOK ME IN AND ALL.BUT. I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka just stare at her. You could basically hear them thinking 'She's Sailor Solar.but she's nuts!'  
  
  
  
Oho! So lil' ol' mei-lings in a bad mood today!!!  
  
Srry, but its all my fault.no Nutella makes me a bad/evil/OOC writer.and for those who don't know much Japanese (i.e. me) I'll put translations at the bottom of the story. 


	3. Shock, Hate and Shock again

Oh, yeah, I've decided that Haruka and Michiru are married (don't ask, it mightn't work, but it is my story)  
  
Also, please take pity on my very bad story; it's my first fanfic!  
  
Oh, yeah, and did I mention? I just bought sailor moon from Naoko. Very nice of her. *looks over shoulder and sees men in black jackets with some 'hired help' following/*  
  
1st man in jacket- Take that back now lady!  
  
Me- Make me. *blows a raspberry at him*  
  
1st man- *pulls out gun and points it Solarity's head*  
  
Me- *instantly stops blowing said raspberry* "ermm.now where was I? Ah yes! I don't own anything that belongs to Naoko-  
  
Sorrow- Yeah! Like a life!  
  
Me- *growls* How did you get out? Where's nutty??  
  
2nd man in jacket-We let the poor muse out  
  
1st man- *clicks safety on gun off*  
  
Me- *eyes widen in fear* now where was I? -Tenchi's Sailor moon Magna, or anime.but I own everything-  
  
2nd man- *points gun at her*  
  
Me- *shuts up*  
  
Sorrow- Will you just get on with the stupid story?! I'm bored already!  
  
Me- Sorrow, take a long walk off a short cliff will you??? *then gets on with story*  
  
  
  
The New Scout  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shock, Hate and Shock Again  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time-  
  
All of a sudden a weird symbol appears on Mei-Ling's head. but she doesn't notice and just keeps yelling.  
  
"I'M HAPPY YOU TOOK ME IN AND ALL.BUT. I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka just stare at her. You could basically hear them thinking 'She's Sailor Solar.but she's nuts!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Michiru dropped her violin in shock.  
  
Haruka dropped the keys to her car.  
  
Hotaru walked in and asked one simple question  
  
"What's going on here, Ruka-papa?" she asked, looking at the girl lying in her bed  
  
Haruka blinked, cleared her voice again, and (once again) bopped Mei-ling on the head. Mei-Ling promptly went back to sleep. Haruka then cleared her throat, wondering how to explain it to the little shi no megami, when even she didn't know how this girl could be Sailor Solar. She couldn't even remember her from her previous life! Fortunately for 'ruka though, Setsuna suddenly popped up, startling everyone, and causing Michiru to remember where she was.  
  
"Haruka, could you call a scout meeting please?"  
  
"Uh, sure Pluto" Haruka replied, taking out her communicator.  
  
"Every one, Pluto's called an emergency meeting at my place, strait away"  
  
Haruka got various answers.not all of them polite.  
  
When everyone arrived and had settled down in the huge lounge room, the mysterious senshi of time spoke once again  
  
"I suppose you would all like to know what was going on?" She asked/stated  
  
Everyone nodded  
  
"Well. There is one scout of the silver millennium whose existence you hadn't guessed. She was called Sailor Solar, and upheld the Balance between Light and Dark, but not necessarily Good and Evil. She was also keeper of the cauldron then, and probably now. But I warn you now; she owed no allegiance to the Moon Kingdom, as her parents refused to join, saying it would disturb the balance. In reality Queen Cerestinya did not join for her husbands sake. He was the heir to the-" All of a sudden Makoto cut Pluto off  
  
"God-damned traitorous bastards with no brain or brawn! Let alone th-" Mako stopped at the glare Setsuna was giving her.  
  
"Continuing on, he was the heir to the Juptarian Moon Alliance, a rebellious faction who had rebelled, and taken the moons surrounding the planet over. His name was Prince Diago. However, in a bid to appease the alliance to some extent, Mars and Jupiter in particular, Queen Cerestinya fostered her child out when she was merely 2 and a ½ years old to the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus, who raised her as their child, along with Hotaru.  
  
~~~*** Mei-Lings POV ***~~~  
  
I had just woken up (again) to find no one in my room, and, hearing voices, I walked downstairs. And, me being me, I eavesdropped.  
  
".Queen Cerestinya fostered her child out when she was merely 2 and a ½ years old to the Princesses of Neptune and Uranus, who raised her as their child, along with Hotaru. As she did not have any other name than Princess Cerestine, you gave her the name Mei-Ling, so that she would grow up as normal person, not a much-hated princess. She grew up to be just as responsible as Hotaru, and although the exact polar opposite of Hotaru, as she represented life and rebirth they considered each other sisters. " All of a sudden, Mei-Ling saw a picture of her, and a pale girl with oddly purple eyes running through a field of purple and blue flowers, all the while arguing over which color was better. Image after image flashed through her mind, she and the girl practicing with a weapon she had only read about; the glaive, of her and Michiru swimming in a lake, of her bowing to greet a beautiful princess, who Haruka called 'Koneko' and sooo many others. All of a sudden she snapped back into reality, and the same lady was still talking  
  
".And, yes, Haruka, she was loyal to the Moon Princesses. You see, Uranus, she was--  
  
About then I decided to walk in  
  
"Who were the Moon Princesses?" I asked  
  
  
  
Now isn't that a horrible thing to do. ooooo I just looovvveee cliffies!!!! Not much of one true, but a cliffy nonetheless!  
  
That's a good question Mei-Ling! Who were the Moon princesses! *Hyper comes up* O! I know! They're--- *everyone slaps a hand over her mouth* Oh, well. Here's a hint. It's NOT Mei-Ling!  
  
Now, shi no megami means (I hope) Goddess of Death. Also, remember that reviews make the brain tick and the fingers write! Ja ne! 


	4. Introductions, whats going on and Planet...

Okay peeps, sorry my chapters are so short but I have limited time on the computer, and I have (unfortunately) other stuff I need to do too, so don't go too hard on me. Now I think of it though, I should probably combine them into one decent-sized chapter. Also many thanks to DTN and Dark Universe for their reviews, without them, I would most likely left this story to rot.  
  
Also, I've decided to set this story during which-ever series Prince Diamond's in. (they've only just released the video down where I am)  
  
  
  
*Haruka walks in*  
  
Haruka- Well, aren't you going to say the disclaimer?  
  
Me- No. I mean, why should I? What do I get out of it?  
  
*Hotaru walks in*  
  
Hotaru- Don't worry, 'ruka-papa. I'll say it.  
  
Me- Why? Don't you want to be owned by me?  
  
*Everyone (including sailor solar) walks in*  
  
Everyone- NO!!!  
  
Me- Solar?! What are you doing over there?  
  
Mei- You twisted me all up in the last few chapters. Didn't you look at my profile that you wrote??? Obviously not.  
  
Me- Have you been hanging around Sorrow again?? Oh well, here's the disclaimer.' I own nothing in this story that belongs to someone else.' There. I said it. You guys happy now?  
  
*I walk off muttering to myself*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~* Last Time *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who were the Moon Princesses?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Authors POV  
  
Setsuna turned around, unsurprised..as usual (well she is the senshi of time) and answered her " There were two moon princesses, one, the oldest, called Princess Serenity..."  
  
Usagi found that a convenient time for her to interrupt "That's me" and waved, whilst everyone sweat dropped. Setsuna just cleared her throat (she seems to do that a lot, doesn't she?) and made to continue  
  
"...the second, younger by half an hour, called Princess Eli, who later became the princess of Planet X..."  
  
"Planet X?" Ami questioned, "I've never heard of it, have you Luna"  
  
Luna shook her head in a 'no', and Setsuna glared, obviously getting sick of all the interruptions.  
  
"...when she later married its prince."  
  
It was now Mei-lings turn to but in. "This all just fine and dandy, but where do I fit in all of this, I mean, if I wasn't involved in this somehow, wouldn't have Haruka put me back to sleep again?" she asked this whilst glaring at Haruka  
  
"That is because you were, and are the senshi of the Sun, Sailor Solar, defender of the Balance of the universe and keeper of souls"  
  
"Oh, great, so now I'm this weirdo who has to run around in a short skirt [1], while looking after dead peoples ghosts? Just peachy! Now, if you'll excuse me I think I better be heading back home!"  
  
At that, Mei-Ling turns to leave, only to find her way block by Makoto.  
  
"Sit down" Makoto growls at Mei-Ling  
  
Mei-Ling glares, but does as told, swearing revenge upon the girl, then turns to listen to Setsuna again.  
  
Setsuna's POV  
  
I looked at Luna, silently asking her to do her 'back-flip'[2], before she does run out. Luna then spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Before you go Mei-Ling-" Luna was cut off by Mei-Ling's very high-pitched scream.it was kind of difficult to understand what she was saying, but it was pretty obvious to me that it was along the lines of 'O My God, the cat talked' before she put herself to sleep for a while.  
  
Author's POV  
  
While Mei-Ling took her little 'nap', the scouts talked over what they would do about the new incursions from the Dark Moon, and about (in Usagi's case) gloated a little about their recent triumph over Rubeus(sp?) (AN- I REALLY hate him). By the time Mei-Ling woke up (again) Usagi and Rei were in a full-blown tongue-war (also again)..  
  
Luna walked over to the girl, muttering to herself about people always fainting when they heard her talk, and then said to Mei-ling  
  
"Here is your henshin [3] pen, to use it, simply say 'Solar Soul Power' and you will become Sailor Solar. Also, I think it would be wise if you moved in with the Outers, and that way you can practice with your senshi powers with them."  
  
"Uhhhh.right. Who are the Outers?" Mei-Ling asked, still a bit shocked over the fact that 'the cat' talked.  
  
"oh! How forgetful of us!", Michiru said, pointing to Hotaru and Setsuna "Haruka, myself, Setsuna and Hotaru are the Outers. I am sailor Neptune, Haruka is Sailor Uranus, Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn"  
  
Ami, realizing just how rude they had been to the girl (Makoto in particular) "I'm Ami, Sailor Mercury, The girl with the odango's in her hair is Usagi, Sailor Moon, the girl with brown hair is Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, the girl in a tongue war with Usagi, is Rei and Sailor Mars, and the girl with the red bow in her hair is Minako, Sailor Venus."  
  
Mei-Ling bowed politely and replied "pleased to meet you all"  
  
Setsuna then spoke up once again and described the current situation. "We recently found out that Prince Diamond appears to be the leader, although, Ami is not sure about that as her Mercury Computer is picking up occasional readings that are much, much stronger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Okay minna. That's it for today. Have a good x-mas everyone (just in case I don't get round to update till then.or incase I don't get enough reviews).  
  
  
  
[1] The reason Mei-Ling knows about the sailor senshi is because I have now decided they are world famous. I mean, think about it, Usa will one day soon(ish) become 'queen of the planet earth and its satellite, the moon' so its only logical that the rest of the world knows about her before she becomes their Queen, don't you think??  
  
  
  
[2]I don't know its real name, but it looks kinda like a back flip to me!  
  
[3] Henshin pen; Transformation pen. or something like that.  
  
Also, if someone can tell me how to spell the Japanese word for the moon crystal, it would be much welcome. Any ideas for a new title would be great too, since the current one doesn't really fit anymore.  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
